The traditional pump iron is disposed with a housing with a handle. The inside of housing is disposed with a water tank and a pump, a heating pan is disposed in the bottom of the boiler to heat the water to be steam. The housing is disposed with a switch. The pump is disposed to pump the water in the water tank to the boiler to generate steam. The way of the existing iron to generate steam is spray steam type, that is to say, the water in the water tank is dripping to the heating pan of the boiler by the pump to generate a small amount of steam, and the steam sprays out of the steam outlet hole of the boiler beside the heating pan. To avoid water boiled away, the water tank must have water, so a water detection device is required to detect the water in the water tank.
The existing water detection method is: 1. use a spring switch to cooperate with a magnet, put the floater with magnet in the water tank, the floater floats when there is water in the water tank, the spring switch detects the position change of the floater to detect the water. 2. put the metal probe in the water pipe, the resistance of the metal probe changes according to the presence of the water as the water detection basis.
However, above proposals are required at least a hardware architecture to detect the water, which enhances the cost of the iron.